Last Dance
by chibi-abi
Summary: Life has steps, it is a dance that one must join, whether it leads you to something good or something bad... ONESHOT onesided sasusaku


**Author's Note:** One of my shortest one shots. It's one sided sasusaku. Please please read my other oneshots too! I've got a nejisaku, it's **My Cherry Blossom Swirled Fate**, and a narusaku, **Of Journeys, Abnormal Eyes, and Home**. I've got a lot of oneshots too in sasusaku! Don't forget to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, enough said.

**Last Dance**

_The notes floated in the air, as the song began to play..._

He awoke to the beams of the rising sun, taking in the fact that today was a fresh new day. He stood up and walked towards the washroom. Yes, today was the day. A day that brought hope and light into his usual dead and grayish eyes. It was early but he had always awakened at this time of the day.

He stared at himself in the mirror and saw the changes. A small smile here, happier eyes there. He inwardly chuckled. He felt different, forgetting for a while his stoic persona and his lust for revenge. He had his raven hair tamed down and he walked into his closet, taking out his outfit for this very different day…

A suit, a tie,

Shoes that shine…

**-o-o-o-o-**

She woke up, feeling the heat of the rising sun on her cheeks. She sat up, alert, taking in all the sounds, all at once. She stood up and walked towards her washroom. Today was her day. Indeed it was. And her eyes, so green, were now blank and emotionless, like the cubes of ice in her kitchen freezer. It was early, but she had something important to do today.

She stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her reflected surface, her lips set in a grim line, and her eyes in their dull manner. She sarcastically snorted. She didn't feel any different, no, she didn't. She was the same as she was since a certain awful day, forsaking her persona of cheer and delight and all those things that were nice. She put her light colored hair into a short ponytail and walked into her closet, taking out her normal outfit everyday…

A white vest, a pouch,

And a mask that hides all…

**-o-o-o-o-**

He stared at himself in the mirror again and for once, let out a smile. He always looked good but this moment was different. He was in a tuxedo, a black one at that, and it fitted him perfectly. It was for the entire world to see that Uchiha Sasuke was ready…

With his normal air of confidence, he took a deep breath, and walked out the door…

She stared at herself in the mirror again, her lips still set in a grim line. She always looked like this and this moment was no different. She was in her ANBU suit, her mask in place; it showed each curve of each muscle and was made for perfect movement. It was for only her to see that she herself was ready…

With a sweeping motion, she put on her cloak. She let out a sigh, dejectedly, and jumped out her window…

_With each step, they waltzed and pranced, ever graceful and ever agile... _

As he walked, he came closer and closer to the looming figure at the end of this road. And each step he took made his heart pound faster. He kept his eyes straight on his path, and ignored each sigh and squeal that surrounded him. He only wanted perfection this day, it was different and that's why he wanted it that way. Soon, he reached his destination.

And he stood in awe,

At the looming minster…

**-o-o-o-o-**

As she walked, she felt her heart grow colder, as the figure before her grew larger and larger. Each step she took was in moderation and she did not feel any different or throbbing sensation. Her eyes, hidden by her mask, were closed and leaking, as she ignored each question and call that came her way. She wants perfection this day, a chance to prove she wasn't the same… Soon, she reached the checkpoint of her departing…

She stood and sighed,

as she stared at the colossal Konoha gates…

_The whirled and twirled, the song sending different meanings to each dancer_

He looked around and saw familiar faces. His friends, although he would never admit it. Naruto was grinning as he always had and Kakashi was reading his porn again. But he noticed something was missing and could not even pinpoint what it was.

But then, the music started, and his attention was drawn elsewhere. He told himself now was not the time to worry of such trivial things. The crowd started to murmur and comment on how she looked. He heard things about how she wasn't who they expected. He smirked, it was true. She wasn't who they expected at all…

He watched as she walked down the aisle towards him. All in white she looked amazing. She held in her hands a bouquet of red roses, and she looked at him, directly…

Then, she reached him and they linked arms, he asked…

"Are you ready?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

She looked around and saw only darkness. She was alone, none of her friends were there. This was a mission she took only for herself. It was only a matter of hours until they would find out about her. She crouched down, hiding under the bushes, waiting…

She heard the birds chirping sounding like music to her ears. But then, they stopped and they flew away. Her senses became alert again. And there, although very faint, were footsteps…

She watched as he leisurely walked out of the woods and into the clearing. She told herself that this was it. There was no one here to tell her what to do, how to act, and what to say. It was the moment of no protection. No one was here to watch her. It was her call. And now this person walked into her trap, as she totally expected him to…

He was all in black, his cloak swishing with his every movement. His face was hidden in the wooden hat of his. She heard the bell ring and her eyes narrowed. She glared at him as he seemed not to see her. But in a flash, she was up in a tree, his words ringing in her ears…

"Any last words?"

_The song went on, and they dance all night long... _

The ceremony was underway. It was almost done. He knew they were nearing the part where the priest was to speak, and he didn't want to hear anything. He shivered as the priest asked the crowd before him…

"If any objects to the union of this two, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

His dark eyes narrowed at every sound his alert ears picked up. There were a lot of coughs and movements in the crowd, the silence accentuating each. He was nervous and he didn't like it one bit…

The priest asked again.

And he was answered by a low and distant rumble of the earth…

**-o-o-o-o-**

The dance was underway. Yes, it seemed they were in the middle of a quadrille. Fast and accurate, they sent each other jutsus and attacks. The earth was cracked where she had punched it. Both were wounded and she could start to feel the life seeping out from her…

"You are stupid to think you can stop me."

Her green eyes narrowed at his words. It was deathly silent as they had stopped and stared at each other. She was shaking in exhaustion and anger; he was shaking just out of exhaustion.

He tried to speak once again.

But he was answered by a skull-breaking blow to his face…

_But in their hearts, they knew it was in vain, as they danced, one was in pain. _

They were enjoying their first dance together as a married couple. The people around them cheered although he could not quite take his mind off the fact that something really was missing in here. There was a presence he knew but could not feel. That small earthquake awhile ago, did not stop them.

It was nothing to be worried about right?

**-o-o-o-o-**

She was dancing with him for the first and last time. They took each step in precision, their bodies beat up and bleeding. Holding her kunai in her hand, she charged at the red-eyed man before him, not thinking about the things she had left behind. She could feel all their gazes on her, but she knew they weren't there. This was what she had to do. This was all she could do.

Isn't that right, Sasuke?

_Tears were not allowed in this frightful game, as they twirled and whirled to the last notes of the song..._

The sun rose again the next day. He gazed out the window, and glanced back at his wife who was still in bed. The beams of light shone on his face, highlighting the sharp cheekbones and the façade that made many hearts swoon and sigh.

Yes, this was the start of a new day. The musical notes, inaudibly, played as he thought that this was…

The first step to a new dance in his life.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The sun's rays reached her even when she was in the deepest part of the woods. She glanced across her and saw the man she had killed for the one she had loved. The beams of light shone on her face, making her look ethereal in the sunlight. She leaned back, and sighed as she stared at sun up above her.

She was glad she was still able to see the sun. It seemed to have risen for her this day. The birds chirped for once, and she heard the distant sounds of villages and people, forming a song that one would not understand.

This was it. She listened longer, as she closed her eyes, knowing the sun's rising was the ending step…

To the last dance in her life.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_As one danced to begin his life anew,_

_The other curtsied out, to the end, to give him her life, which is what she had to do._

**-o-o-o-o-**

Read and review. Please. Thanks.


End file.
